prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 15, 2016 Smackdown results
The November 15, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 15, 2016 at the Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. This was the 900th episode of the SmackDown brand. Summary 900 episodes in and SmackDown LIVE is still full of awesome surprises. Dolph Ziggler attempted to defend his WWE Intercontinental Championship against The Miz in an opening contest that absolutely tore down the house on #SDLive900. And after a flurry of activity, including interference from The Spirit Squad, it looked as though Ziggler would be able to overcome all the obstacles, catching Miz in a small package. However, Maryse, behind the ref's back was able to give Miz a shove that shifted the momentum for him to suddenly be pinning Ziggler, which was enough to secure the victory and reclaim his coveted title! It would now be Miz, and not Ziggler, who would go on to defend the title against Raw's Sami Zayn at Survivor Series. Before challenging for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship with the entire division on the line this Sunday against The Brian Kendrick at Survivor Series, Kalisto would first have to deal with NXT standout and rising star Oney Lorcan. The two Superstars did not hold back, both bringing their best in efforts to make a lasting impression on this historic night. Lorcan majorly impressed, delivering an offensive assault that impressed all, but, in the end, the veteran Kalisto was able to seal the deal, defeateding Lorcan with Salida Del Solto put momentum at his back heading into Survivor Series. Nikki Bella and Carmella unleashed on one another, both, clearly, with something to prove ahead of teaming together at Survivor Series this Sunday. The Princess of Staten Island more than held her own against Fearless Nikki, viciously targeting Bella's neck. However, they both were met with the entrance of Raw Women's Champion Charlotte Flair, sporting a purchased ticket, to the front row of the crowd. The arrival of The Queen definitely took both by surprise; however the SmackDown LIVE Women's Survivor Series Team members remained focused on the task currently in front of them. Yet, Charlotte's presence at ringside was too much for Nikki to ignore, spontaneously forearming The Queen, thus throwing the match out. Charlotte and Nikki began to brawl, when the rest of the Raw Women's Team quickly ran out to ambush the now prone Bella. Though, somewhat surprisingly, Carmella came to the aid of her greatest rival, and then the rest of the SmackDown Women's Team followed as well. A huge and raucous brawl then ensued that saw Nia Jax go slamming through the barricade, Naomi soaring through the air onto Team Raw and all 10 Superstars proving that they were more than ready for the challenge that awaits them on Sunday. Four-fifths of SmackDown LIVE's Survivor Series Tag Team contingent took on four teams hungry to prove that they should have been on the lineup sheet for Survivor Series as American Alpha, The Hype Bros, The Usos and Breezango (with SmackDown Tag Team Champions Heath Slater & Rhyno in their corner) took on The Spirit Squad, The Vaudevillains, The Ascension and The Headbangers in a 16-Man Tag Team Match. The action, as to be expected, was rapid and reckless, with it, at times, breaking down into a complete sea of humanity. After a ton of excitement it was American Alpha who was able to break through by defeateding Thrasher with Grand Amplitude for the win. WWE Hall of Famer Edge returned to host his always memorable talk show “The Cutting Edge” on the 900th episode of SmackDown LIVE, and boy, did it not disappoint. The cornerstone of SmackDown LIVE was in rare form and the WWE Universe could not have been more excited to see The Rated-R Superstar. This particular episode of “The Cutting Edge” had a little bit of everything — an attempted 5-second pose with Edge and Team SmackDown LIVE mascot James Ellsworth, Edge questioning his former partner Randy Orton, and Dean Ambrose and AJ Styles almost got into it ... but then, GONG! The arena went dark during “The Cutting Edge” and to the ring came the legendary Undertaker. He stared down all those on Team SmackDown LIVE, including (and especially) Shane McMahon, his WrestleMania 32 opponent. The Undertaker first pronounced that there was no better choice for a Commissioner of SmackDown LIVE than McMahon. He then claimed that he was back, “taking souls and digging holes.” The Deadman then forewarned the entire team that SmackDown LIVE had always been his home and that if Team Blue failed at Survivor Series then the fear of failure would not be their chief concern, but, instead, they should then be fearing the wrath of The Phenom. Will Team Raw rest in peace? Find out this Sunday at Survivor Series only on WWE Network! Results ; ; *The Miz (w/ Maryse) defeated Dolph Ziggler © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (17:53) *Kalisto defeated Oney Lorcan (1:14) *Nikki Bella defeated Carmella ended in a No Contest (11:33) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso), The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley), American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) and Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) (w/ Rhyno & Heath Slater) defeated The Spirit Squad (Kenny & Mikey), The Vaudevillains (Simon Gotch & Aiden English), The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) and The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) (10:48) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Miz vs. Dolph Ziggler SD 11-15-16 1.jpg SD 11-15-16 2.jpg SD 11-15-16 3.jpg SD 11-15-16 4.jpg SD 11-15-16 5.jpg SD 11-15-16 6.jpg Kalisto vs. Oney Lorcan SD 11-15-16 7.jpg SD 11-15-16 8.jpg SD 11-15-16 9.jpg SD 11-15-16 10.jpg SD 11-15-16 11.jpg SD 11-15-16 12.jpg Nikki Bella vs. Carmella SD 11-15-16 13.jpg SD 11-15-16 14.jpg SD 11-15-16 15.jpg SD 11-15-16 16.jpg SD 11-15-16 17.jpg SD 11-15-16 18.jpg 16 Man Tag Team Match SD 11-15-16 19.jpg SD 11-15-16 20.jpg SD 11-15-16 21.jpg SD 11-15-16 22.jpg SD 11-15-16 23.jpg SD 11-15-16 24.jpg The Cutting Edge SD 11-15-16 25.jpg SD 11-15-16 26.jpg SD 11-15-16 27.jpg SD 11-15-16 28.jpg SD 11-15-16 29.jpg SD 11-15-16 30.jpg See also *Talking Smack *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #900 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #900 at WWE.com * Smackdown #900 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events